2nd cousins
by K.J. Almazan
Summary: The Montez family are in a vacation in San Francisco, they are living with their relatives, the Boltons. If Gabi and Troy fall in love with one another, they can't be together because they're cousins, find out how they'll go through all the obstacles. T/G
1. San Francisco

"2nd Cousins"

**AN: Yes I know I'm starting a new story even though I did not update the other one, I'm sorry, but I got this idea in my mind for a while now and I promise I'll update the other story tomorrow, please read and review.**

**SUMMARY: The Montez family is going to a vacation in San Francisco; they are living with their relatives there, the Boltons. What if Gabi and Troy fall in love with each other, but they can't be together because they're cousins, find out how they will go through all the obstacles in their love life.**

"**2****nd**** Cousins"**

**Chapter 1**

"**San Francisco"**

The Montez family was riding in a car, heading to the house of their relatives in San Francisco.

"Mom, why do we have to go here?" Gabriella asked. She didn't really like going to other places.

Gabriella wasn't really like this, she was just not in the mood to travel, she was usually excited of going to places she never been at.

She has many talents, like singing, playing the guitar, and she was also smart, that's Gabriella.

"Sweetie, we have to go there, we have to visit our relatives, and you're going to have fun there, you have cousins there Gabriella, you'll have fun!" her mom answered patiently.

"Why can't I stay at the house mom? Why didn't you leave me there, why do I have to come with you two?" Gabriella whined again.

"We're staying there for one month Gabriella, we can't leave you at the house for one month, I'm afraid you'll burn it!" Mrs. Montez explained, making Mr. Montez laugh.

Gabriella sighed and leaned her head against the window.

"We're almost there!" Mr. Montez announced, happily.

After 5 minutes the Montez family, arrived in one huge house, it was color peach and it had a big grassy front yard with a coffee table and couches.

They all got out of the car and stretched, they went to the door and rang the doorbell, and a man answered it.

"Hello Bart!" Mr. Montez greeted, towards the man.

"Hello Arthuro!" the man named Bart greeted back, giving Gabriella's father a hug, her mother also a hug and her a hug.

"Come in, come in!" Jack continued, and gestured them to come in.

The family went inside the house and looked at it, it was marvelous, the floor was made of marble and there were all kinds of rooms, the music room, the indoor pool room, the basketball court inside the house, the ballroom and all kinds of rooms you can imagine, just by looking at the house you can tell that the Boltons are rich.

"Nice house!" Mrs. Montez commented, while nodding her head approvingly.

"Thanks!" Mr. Bolton replied, looking at Gabriella's mother then at Gabriella.

"Why don't you go to Tyler's room, you can look after him!" Jack Bolton continued toward Gabriella.

"Huh?" Gabriella reacted, obviously confused.

"Tyler is our son he's 4 years old, since Troy isn't here, no one will watch over him, so can you please do it?" Mr. Bolton explained, much clearer now.

"Yes Mr. Bolton!" Gabriella answered as she fled towards the stairs, but before she could clime up, Mr. Bolton called after her, "Call me Uncle Jack, because I'm your uncle after all Gabi!"

Gabriella nodded towards her Uncle and climbed up the stairs.

She first went left and found a door that had a sticker on saying, "Tyler's Room"

She went inside and saw a little boy playing with his toys happily.

"Hey!" she greeted softly, the boy turned around and looked at Gabriella with soft blue eyes.

"Huh?" the 4 year old boy replied with a cute voice.

Gabriella smiled at his cuteness.

"I'm Gabriella, your cousin, but you can call me Gabi!" Gabriella explained further, the kid only nodded and went back to his toys.

Gabriella walked over to him and sat beside him, "What cute toys you have!" Gabriella cooed.

"Thank you Gab…!" the boy named Tyler answered.

"Want to play with them?" Tyler queried, handing a toy car towards Gabriella.

"Of course" Gabi answered, getting the toy and playing with him.

With Mrs. Montez (Maria), Arthuro Montez and Jack Bolton:

"Gabriella seems like a nice girl, Arthuro!" Jack Bolton complimented towards Gabi's father.

"Please Jack, call her Gabi!" Maria inserted, "Yes and she is a nice girl, where's Lucille?" Arthuro Montez agreed.

"She's still at work!" Jack explained, when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Jack headed to the door and answered it, he saw a handsome young man, with electric blue eyes, that looked like a calm part of the ocean, carrying an electric guitar. Jack's son just arrived from band practice,

Troy…Bolton.

"Dad…" Troy said cheerily, he moved forward and hugged Jack.

"Okay why is my son hugging me, there must be a reason… what do you need?" Jack said out loud.

"I need a new amplifier and a new acoustic guitar… please dad!" Troy begged, he was in a band that really rocked they were having a concert at August 9.

"Only if you baby sit Tyler for 3 weeks!" Jack considered, looking at his son intently as he thought.

"Deal" Troy agreed shaking his father's hand.

He went inside the house, almost running towards the stairs when his father grabbed his hand, "Say hello to your Uncle and Auntie, Troy!" Troy's father ordered.

Troy faced his Uncle and Auntie and said "Hi" to them before running up the stairs, he went to his room and got his acoustic guitar and started playing while walking down the hallway towards his brother's room.

With Gabi and Tyler:

"Hey what's that sound? Is that a guitar?" Gabi asked herself out loud.

Tyler released his toy and looked at his cousin.

"Twoy!" he said. Gabi looked at him and said.

"Go pick up your toy its right in front of you!"

The little boy shook his head and repeated "Tw…Tr…Twoy!"

I can tell the kid had a problem in saying the letter "R" (heheh!)

Gabi looked at him, and laughed.

"What are you talking about Ty?" she asked, using the nickname of Tyler.

"Twoy…" Tyler exclaimed again.

Suddenly, the guitar sound was getting closer and the door of Tyler's room swung open, Gabi turned around, seeing a very hot teen, playing a guitar, standing in her younger cousin's room.

Gabi couldn't help but stare, he was so hot, those electric blue eyes, that shaggy but now short hair, that body.

Troy went inside his little brothers room while playing his guitar, when he saw the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, she had warm brown eyes, long almost black locks and a hot body.

He was staring at her, and she was staring back.

"Twoy!" Tyler intercepted the teen's thoughts by calling out to Troy, running towards him, and wrapping his little arms around Troy's leg.

Troy looked down to see his little brother, clinging unto him, he smiled at the gesture, and picked him up, spinning him around, while he said "Hey buddy"

He stopped spinning Tyler and put him down; he looked at the girl across from him and said "Hey!"

Gabriella looked at him again and answered "Hey!"

"I'm Troy!" Troy introduced himself, walking towards her and offering his hand to help her stand up because she was sitting.

"I'm Gabriella!" Gabi replied getting his hand and stood up.

"Are you the daughter of Auntie Maria and Uncle Arthuro?" Troy asked, trying to keep his voice from not sounding bitter.

"Yeah… You're the brother of Tyler?" Gabi asked back, much to her dismay.

"Yep…" Troy murmured totally disappointed.

"I'M HOME!" Lucille shouted through the whole house, making Troy and Gabriella's conversation end.

"My mom's here, we should go, she's going to kill me if I ain't gonna welcome her…she has good manners problems!" Troy explained, laughing, while Gabi laughed with him.

"My mom's like that too!" she answered making the laughter grow louder, Tyler watched his two cousins, he frowned, he hated being forgotten, he wanted all the attention to be at him.

"Ahh…" he screamed to get their attention.

The two immediately stopped laughing and looked down to see Tyler smiling innocently.

"You buddy, you're being selfish again, you know it's not gonna be about you all the time!" Troy commented, glaring at his brother playfully.

Troy picked up his brother and walked towards his brother's bed; he dropped him on his bed gently and tickled his brother to death.

Gabi looked at his two second cousins, smiling.

Yes, Troy, Gabi, and Tyler are second cousins, they are second cousins because Maria and Lucille are first cousins or plainly cousins, so since they are the kids of the two they are second cousins.

"TROY WHERE ARE YOU?" Mrs. Bolton shouted from downstairs.

Troy stopped tickling his brother and looked back at Gabi who was looking at him and said "Come on!"

Troy carried Tyler and went out of the room Gabi following, they went down the flight of stairs and found Arthuro, Maria, Lucille, and Jack, sitting in the huge living room, drinking coffee.

"Hey!" Gabi and Troy greeted in unison.

"Hello you kids come and sit with us!" Lucille Bolton offered kindly, she acted this way if there were visitors, but she's going to ease up when the day continues.

The two teens sat beside each other, while Tyler sat on Troy's lap.

"So Gabi how was your school year?" Mr. Bolton asked.

Gabi looked at his uncle and took at deep breath before answering.

"Well, I was recognized as the 1st honor. (in our school, we have a yearly recognition, and it's mainly honors, and they'll give us medals and such) and I got ribbons for co-curricular activities, such as sports and out-door programs and especially charity work!"

Lucille, Jack and Troy Bolton were astounded, in the academic and co-curricular participation of Gabi.

"Wow Gabi, we are so proud of you, we surely hope Troy will try to be like you in the next school year!" Lucille commented, turning to Troy.

"Yeah Mom, I'll try, but I have to concentrate in our band practices too, because the concert is nearing!" Troy quite agreed with his mom.

The school days were finished, the summer started just yesterday, that's why the teens were all free.

"Troy how was your band anyway?" Maria asked, she is a fanatic to music, but old and soothing music, not today's music, but she loves any person that plays an instrument.

"It's going good Auntie Maria, we auditioned for a concert and they liked it so, we are going to perform at August 9." Troy stated, making Auntie Maria smile.

"Good, so I heard you want a new amplifier and a new acoustic guitar?" Arthuro inserted, making Lucille raise her eyebrows.

Before Troy could answer, Lucille Bolton asked "You need a brand new amplifier and an acoustic guitar?"

"Yes, but Dad already agreed, if I will baby sit Tyler for 3 weeks!" Troy explained, for his father.

Lucille Bolton nodded and turned to the conversation Arthuro and Jack were having.

"Auntie Maria, is it okay when I take Gabi to the park where I'm meeting my friends?" Troy asked to her Auntie suddenly.

"If... Gabi is okay with it!" Maria replied nodding towards Gabi.

Troy looked at Gabi and Gabi just looked at him, hesitantly.

"I don't know Troy… I'm not used to… I'm just not really out-going, I find it hard making friends!" Gabi replied kindly.

"Aww… come on Gabi, my friends are not that bad… not like me…joking… please?" Troy pleaded, making a pout, not to mention a cute pout.

Gabi looked at him and smiled, "Okay!" she answered, she stood up and took Tyler out of Troy's arms and carried him to the door, looking at Troy with a "come on" look.

Troy came running towards Gabi and got out of the door, slowly walking on the perfect, green and luscious grass, getting out of the front lawn and outside of the huge lot.

They rode using Troy's black Ferrari Fiorano 599 and talked.

Tyler was on Gabi's lap, while Gabi and Troy talked.

"So what are your friends like?" Gabi asked, interested about Troy's friends, she was going to meet them anyways.

"Well, you have definitely have to be on the good side of Sharpay, she can be really cruel, and there is Chad, he loves basketball, he carries his basketball named "KB Jr." everywhere" Troy looked at Gabi and discovered her reaction was priceless, she was amused.

"Yes he named his basketball, and yes, he named it after Koby Bryant…Jr." Troy continued so Gabi could understand, after that Gabi burst out laughing.

"He really named his basketball huh?" Gabi asked, in fits of laughter.

"Uh huh!" Troy answered, turning the car to the left.

"Okay continue describing them" Gabi ordered kindly, Troy smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Okay, let's go back to Chad, he's obsessed in basketball, he's the clown in the group, he always jokes around, there is Taylor, the smart one, she's the closest friend of Sharpay in the group, she has a big crush on Chad, and Chad likes her too, there's Zeke, he likes basketball, but not as much as Chad, he has a crush on Sharpay, and Sharpay doesn't notice, even though she's searching for a boyfriend, there's Ryan, the twin of Sharpay, he has a girlfriend her name is Martha, she sometimes hangs out with the group, she's pretty nice, back to Ryan, he's great in singing and dancing, there's Kelsi, she plays the piano, and she also writes music and now she and Jason, are together, Jason is part of the group too, he likes basketball too, every guy in the group except Ryan are in the basketball varsity of our school!" Troy continued, they were almost at the park when he finished.

"So you're in a band, who are your band mates?" Gabi asked, she plays the violin and she got a few lesson in playing the guitar, but she's not as good as playing the violin than the guitar.

"Oh, actually, every person that I mentioned to you except Martha, is part of the band, Chad play's the bass guitar, Ryan sings, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi, are the back up singers, but Kelsi mostly writes the songs, Jason plays the piano, Kelsi taught him, he's pretty good, Zeke plays the drums, and I am the lead guitarist" Troy finished, and they arrived at the park.

Troy parked the car at the nearest parking space and they got out of the car.

As soon as Troy locked his car, they walked towards the swings seeing 7 people that looked like teens there.

Gabi and Troy walked towards them, Troy carrying Tyler.

"Hey guys" Troy greeted, putting Tyler on the ground.

As soon as Tyler landed on the ground he came running towards Chad.

"Chad!" Tyler squealed, he loves Chad, but he loves his basketball named "KB Jr." more.

"Hey Buddy!" Chad greeted, giving Tyler a noogie.

Tyler took Chad's basketball that Chad was currently holding in his arms and tried to dribble it, he was getting good though.

Troy saw Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi looking at Gabi; the three really liked meeting other girls, especially, if the girl is hot.

"Guys, this is Gabriella Montez…" Troy announced, gesturing a hand towards Gabi.

The group looked at her and let Troy continue.

"… My cousin" Troy murmured sadly.

The group nodded and greeted "Hey!"

"Hey" Gabi greeted back.

Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi stood up, since they were sitting on the swings, they walked towards Gabi and introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Taylor!"

"Hi I'm Kelsi!"

"Hi I'm Sharpay!"

They all said each at a time.

"So you're Troy's cousin, sad!" Sharpay said, making a sad face.

"Yeah…" Taylor added.

"Why?" Gabi asked, looking confused.

"Nothing, we just thought he has a girlfriend already, because his been single a long time now, but anyways, I'm so glad we have a new member of our group!" Kelsi explained, but when she arrived at the last sentence she squealed and hugged Gabi.

"Yeah" Taylor exclaimed, also hugging Gabi.

"I have a new shopping buddy!" Sharpay shouted happily, making Gabi smile, she loves shopping too.

"Okay guys, let her breathe!" Troy inserted, pulling Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay off Gabi's petite body.

After the girl's introduced themselves, the guys came walking towards Gabi.

"Hey! I'm Chad!" Chad got to her first.

"I'm Zeke!"

"I'm Ryan!"

"I'm Jason!"

All the guys introduced themselves and nodded at Gabi.

"Aww… come one guys!" Ryan said, suddenly, the guys turned to glare at Ryan and went back to Gabi.

"There's nothing wrong in hugging her to welcome her, come on, don't be such I'm-not-hugging-her-because-I'm-not-a-girl kind of guy"

Ryan bribed, hugging Gabi happily.

All the boys gave in and hugged Gabi warmly, Troy smiled at his friends, seeing them treat Gabi that way.

The only thing that disappointed him is that, he liked her, because she's that kind of girl that he was looking for, but he has nothing to do, because he's her cousin.

**AN: Thanks for reading, now click that purple button, please! No flames!**

**Mami K! **


	2. Any Day Now

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update… well this chapter doesn't hold anything, but after this chapter, it's going to be awesome, I promise! Now go… READ!**

"**2****nd**** Cousins"**

**Chapter 2**

"**Any Day Now"**

After the introducing and hugging moment, the gang decided to go to the mall, so they can look at the music store.

"So, did you parents approve in buying the new amplifier and acoustic guitar you wanted?" Chad asked; looking at some bass guitars, that were lined up at the corner of the store they were in at.

"Yeah, but I have to baby sit Tyler for like 3 weeks!" Troy replied, groaning, while he nodded his head over Tyler who was in Gabi's arms, fast asleep.

"That sucks… I thought you guys were rich!?" Chad, asked, not thinking.

"My parents, are not really like, 'just give him what he wants' parents, they want you to earn something you want, not like your parents who spoil you!" Troy answered, making an obvious tone.

Ryan, Jason and Zeke were listening to their, conversation, while Gabi, Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay were just talking, while walking around.

"Well at least my parents don't arrange a planned ma…" Chad started but he was ceased away by Zeke.

Troy was about to open his mouth to ask Chad what he was saying but Zeke, Ryan and Jason took him to the side of the store, leaving Troy at the guitar corner.

"What the hell?" Chad asked, shrugging Zeke's arm of off him.

"Don't go shouting that sentence to Troy; his parents are the one's who's supposed to tell him not you…" Jason whispered.

"Yeah… I can't believe you almost told Troy" Ryan added, he turned his head to look at Troy who was now testing a bass guitar, even though Troy was the lead guitarist, he can play the bass.

"His parents trusted us, they're going to tell him sooner or later, and Chad just… control… yourself and think about what you're saying, so nobody gets hurt!" Zeke ended, walking towards Troy again.

Leaving Chad confused.

Jason and Ryan were starting to follow Zeke, when Chad suddenly asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Jason and Ryan rolled their eyes at Chad's short memory.

"The thing where Troy's parents are gonna tell him when he turns 18!" Ryan explained, making Chad's mouth turn into a 'o' shape and nod.

Troy was turning 18 this year, that's why his parents were going to tell him any day now.

Ryan, Chad and Jason walked towards the other two boys and continued looking at guitars they want to save money for.

"How'd you get close with Tyler?" Sharpay asked towards Gabi, that was carrying Tyler.

"Well, Mr. Bolton…uh… Uncle Jack favored me to baby sit him while Troy was not home yet, and then Tyler asked me if I wanted to play with him, so I agreed, and he just got close to me!" Gabi explained, rocking Tyler gently, even if he's already asleep.

"Well you're the lucky one, because, when I first saw Tyler, I tried to hug him but he ran away and hid behind Troy's legs, until now he's scared of me!" Sharpay stated, glaring at Tyler playfully.

Taylor nodded, trying to hide her laughter.

"Oh don't even start laughing you two!" Sharpay ordered, towards Kelsi and Taylor who were trying to hold their laughter.

"Well, I know why he hates you, because he hates the color pink!" Kelsi exclaimed, not being able to control her laughter.

Even though Sharpay transformed from an ice princess to a kind girl, she still wears the things she wore.

Like, shiny, pink and glittery clothes.

"Oh… so that's why!" Sharpay reacted

"You didn't know, till now?" Taylor asked; her expression was shocked.

"Well…yes…because I never thought that people get scared because I wear pink!" Sharpay answered, her face turning to a slight color of pink.

"Okay…okay…this is so weird, we are in a music store, I'm carrying a baby, and we're talking about how Sharpay didn't know that people get scared because she's wearing pink… this is kinda weird!" Gabi stated, making a weird expression, to explain what she's feeling.

"Yeah…" Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay murmured.

"Guys this is kinda boring, can we do something fun?" Chad asked putting down the bass guitar.

"Yeah I know, let's go somewhere else!" Troy recommended his face blank.

"Then where is that somewhere?" Jason asked, it was obvious that he was bored too.

"Let's watch a movie!" Zeke and Ryan piped in, that's the problem about them, they are really similar, ever since Ryan been a part of the group they kept on spending time, they turned into best friends, and well they're really close.

"Okay cool!" Troy agreed, walking towards the girls.

Troy walked towards the girls and said "Hey who wants to go to a movie?"

"Okay, it was starting to get boring anyway!" Sharpay replied walking out of the shop, and the girls followed suit.

They headed over the cinemas preparing to watch movies.

**AN: Thanks for reading…now press that purple button!**

**Mami K out!**


	3. That's Not Possible

**AN: Hey guys, here you go, the third chapter…NOW DO THIS FOR ME…PLEASE READ! (HEHE)**

"**2****nd**** Cousins"**

**Chapter 3**

"**That's not Possible"**

"9 tickets to Prom Night" the woman who was selling the ticket said to Ryan.

Ryan nodded in return, taking the tickets as the woman gave it to him.

They headed to the part where they sell the snacks.

"Pop corn?" Troy asked to all of the gang, the gang nodded in return and gave their money to Zeke who was going to buy the pop corn.

"Well, the largest of their pop corn is good for two, so we have to share two by two!" Zeke announced, pointing his thumb towards the snack station.

"Well, yeah that's fine!" Kelsi answered, making the gang nod their heads, they been doing that a lot lately. (Hehe)

"Okay… how about Chad and Taylor, Me and Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason, Troy and Gabi, and well can you eat all of that Ryan?" Zeke decided, smiling.

"Well, duh… I feel bad to all of you, you have to share… joking… yeah I can Zeke!" Ryan answered, laughing.

After that, Zeke went to buy the pop corn and the gang entered the cinema number where prom night is appearing.

Zeke gave each of the pair their pop corn.

They sat at the 3rd row of the seats, them all occupying the row.

Sharpay was the one at the side, seating next to Zeke, while next to Zeke was Ryan, and next to Ryan was Troy and next to him is Gabriella and next to Gabi is Taylor who was sitting next to Chad, while he seated next to Kelsi, who was next to Jason, who ended the row.

The movie started, making it all creepy, you know a ghost doesn't even scare the gang, but people who kill people, scare them, like in prom night.

"The girl's nose looks fake..."Sharpay whispered to Zeke, making him laugh

Ryan heard this and burst out laughing making the other people watching the movie shush him.

The other members of the gang looked at him curiously; Ryan just shrugged and whispered the explanation to Troy making him get fits of laughter, Gabi looked at him weirdly and he whispered it to her, but gently brushing his lips against her ear.

Making Gabi shiver in a good way, after he finished whispering to her, Gabi laughed, making Troy smile, he loved her laugh.

"That's so funny!" Gabi said, smiling at him.

"Yeah…" Troy said softly, he slowly leaned in and Gabi was leaning in too, but unfortunately a scary part of the movie came up so a lot of the watchers screamed making them jump apart.

Troy looked down in horror, did he really just made a move… on his COUSIN!

'This can't be; Troy's my cousin why would I like him?' Gabi thought to herself, looking at her feet, shocked.

Good thing no one saw them.

To calm herself, Gabi reached out for the popcorn, at the same time Troy did, making their hands brush against each other, sparks flying through the two's bodies, they let their hands stay like that for a couple of seconds before separating them, the same time they said "Sorry" to each other.

They both blushed and went back to watching the movie, but the two can't really concentrate, did they really like each other?

No, that's impossible; they're cousins for Pete's sake!

They do not like each other.

The movie ended, but the two were still dazed.

The gang all stood up, except for Troy and Gabi.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Taylor asked, seeing their horrified faces.

Gabriella looked up at Taylor and just shook her head, saying "Nothing's wrong!"

Troy stood up too, getting out of his seat, Gabi behind him.

They got out of the dark theatre, the other members of the gang talking about the movie they just watched, leaving Gabi and Troy thinking about what happened between them.

Both of them thinking the same thing,

For Gabi:

'I like him, I know I like him, but we can't be together, we're cousins!'

For Troy:

'That's impossible that I'm starting to fall for my cousin, that's impossible, but in my vocabulary as Sharpay said nothing's impossible for me'

Well, they were correct for one thing, that liking each other is not allowed, because hey, they were relatives.

**AN: well, tell me what you think… and press that purple button, someone asked me about the last chapter and well… I'm not spilling any events.**

**Mami K out!**


	4. Awkward

**AN: OKAY GUYS! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE, I WAS REALLY IN A BAD CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK, I ACTUALLY FORCED MYSELF TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER… I KNOW IT'S OBVIOUS I WAS NOT ON THE ROLL! WELL, I'M ALSO SORRY FOR MY "THE BEACH PARTY" READERS… BUT I HAD TO DO IT, BECAUSE I'M AFRAID TO KEEP YOU HANGING ON A STORY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE! SO, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER… SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING!**

"**2****nd**** Cousins" **

"**Awkward"**

**Chapter 4 **

After the "almost kiss" of Troy and Gabi at the theatre they haven't spoken to each other along the walk towards the food court in the mall.

Their friends were starting to get suspicious, they were the ones that are really close to each other, but why aren't they talking?

"Gabi you okay?" Sharpay asked as she fell into step with her.

Gabi just nodded still confused with her feelings.

Sharpay looked at her worriedly and went to concentrating on her walking.

They arrived at the food court and decided to buy pizza.

Chad went to order and the other members of the gang went to find a table.

They settled on one table, and started to talk.

"Troy, man… when are we going to practice for our next gig?" Jason asked, as he and Kelsi held hands under the table.

"I don't know man… I'm not in the mood!" he replied, as Gabi snuck a glance at him and saw the distant look in his eyes.

Taylor leaned in towards the girls, so the boys couldn't hear and asked "What's wrong with him?"

"He's acting like that a while now, he's totally not like that!" Kelsi replied, looking at Troy.

Gabi stayed silent, not longer wanting to include herself in the conversation.

"Gab?" Sharpay started

"What's wrong with you?" Taylor continued

"Nothing…" Gabi answered, looking down on the table.

Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi looked at each other and went back to waiting for Chad and the Pizza.

Finally! The Pizza arrived.

They were about to dive on Chad when he backed up, shouting,

"HOLD ON PEOPLE! DON'T BLAME MY HAIR IN THIS!"

He was always afraid in losing the volume in his hair, oh how much volume it had.

He settled the two big boxes of pizza on the table and found his friends attacking them.

He shook his head smiling as he sat down next to Taylor, who had cheese on the side of her lip chewing her piece of pizza in a cute way.

He smiled at her and she smiled back, showing him a cheesy smile; that he thought was really cute.

He saw that Troy was eating slowly as ever, and he scanned the table with his brown eyes and saw Gabi who was not eating.

"Something wrong Gabs… don't like the flavor?" Chad asked

Gabi shook her head "I'm not hungry!!" she answered simply, Chad gave her a worried look and shrugged it off, and he took a piece of pizza and started to eat.

Taylor saw everything, the concern in Chad's eyes, the way he looked at Gabi, like he was his sister, she looked over Gabi who was feeding Tyler who was sitting on her lap, she smiled and went back to eating.

How she loved Chad for being so caring, that's why she has a crush on him.

How she loved her friends, but one thing was bothering her… what's wrong with Gabi and Troy?

**AN: I know it's short… I told you, I'm not on the roll today… lol… hope you'll still support me…hmm… so, how will you support me?... I don't know! How about pressing that purple button and sending me a review? **


	5. WHAT?

**AN: I know, I took so long, I was busy… our exams just passed and I was busy "study faking" I pretended to study but I was actually reading Harry Potter 4, instead of studying, but I'm sure I passed my exams… okay here is the chapter.**

"**2****nd**** Cousins"**

"**WHAT?!" **

**Chapter 5**

As the gang finished their pizzas, they planned to hang in Troy's house till 10:30, or so.

They were currently in Troy's room, the guys playing video games with Tyler and the girls just talking, telling each other stuff.

With the girls:

"Who do you think is the hottest guys in our group Gab?" Sharpay asked, smiling evilly at her new friend.

"What? I don't know…" Gabi lied, trying to force a smile out of her face.

"You've been quiet lately… we want to hear from you, since you're the new member of the group you have to spill secrets!" Kelsi stated, looking at the not-so-happy Gabriella.

Gabi sighed; she wasn't in the mood in gossip right now, or even really juicy secrets.

"Come on, stop sighing… do you know it damages your ears?" Taylor said hotly.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Taylor stop being a brainiac and return to the girl world… so any juicy secrets you have been keeping within these years Gab?"

Gabi lightly shook her head, Sharpay stared at her "No secrets… not even about not being a virgin anymore?" with that question, Gabi's eyes grew wide.

"What like its wrong…?" Sharpay continued.

Gabi shook her head "Well, I can tell you one thing though… I'm not a virgin anymore… is that enough for you?" she asked.

The girl's nodded their heads, satisfied.

With the boys:

Chad and Troy were currently playing car racing, while the other boys cheered loudly making the girls look at them annoyed.

Chad was gaining on Troy, while Troy was playing as dully as ever.

"Dude… Keep up!" Troy heard Ryan say.

Troy groaned, he wasn't in the mood for this stupid racing game, he just wanted to lie down on his bed and think, why did her try to do that?

He groaned inwardly as Chad won for the third time.

"Dude, you have never lost to me in this game before what's wrong with you?" Chad asked.

"Nothing…" Troy murmured.

"Something's wrong with you dude, and I'm bound to find out!" Chad answered, shaking his head at him, while he ruffled Tyler's hair who yawned.

"Twoy…" Tyler started.

Troy looked up to look at his younger brother.

"Sleepy…" his younger brother continued as he rubbed his eyes.

Troy smiled nothing but his younger brother to cheer him up.

Troy nodded, even though Tyler wasn't looking at him.

He stood up, carrying Tyler gently, and almost walked out of the door when Tyler shouted.

"Gabi… go with us!" Tyler shouted in his normal childish voice.

Gabi looked at him, mortified, what? Go with them… alone? With Troy, nah-uh!

When Tyler saw Gabi stare at him blankly over Troy's shoulder, he added "Please?"

Gabi smiled; oh Tyler was just so cute.

"Okay…" she answered quietly.

She stood up and walked out of the room towards Tyler's room with Troy, closing the door behind them.

"Ughh!" Sharpay shrieked.

"Why?" Taylor asked, confused.

"Just one day… one day… and he begged her to drop him off to his bed… just one day!" Sharpay continued.

Taylor laughed.

"It's not Gabi's fault she has a thing with kids!" Kelsi explained.

Sharpay "hmmphhed" and crossed her arms, pouting.

As they went back, Troy decided to stay in Tyler's room for a while, so Gabi went back alone.

She entered the room and sat on her former seat.

She sighed again.

"Gabi, honestly, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked.

She sighed again.

She stopped to think, 'why am I acting like this? What's wrong with me… he was just so caring, and his laugh and his lips and especially his eyes… oh Gabriella stop it… he's your cousin…. Not to mention hot… Gabriella Montez STOP! … that's when she realized it, she liked her cousin!'

"Gab… what's wrong?" the girls asked her again.

She can't hold this anymore, she has to tell somebody, so she decided to confess to the girls.

"Can you keep a secret?-" she stopped when the girls nodded.

"I like…-" she gulped.

She looked at the anxious faces of the girls.

"Troy…" she finished, making the girls shriek one word.

"WHAT?!"

**AN: I know it's short… but don't sue me… it's because my head hurts and I don't know why… well, give me some aspirin… and speaking of aspirin… I was talking about a review…get it?... no, I think you didn't well, nevermind! **

**Bye, Mami K!**


End file.
